


Astraphobia

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Future, Bedsharing, Gen, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, fear/phobia - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: The fear of thunder/lightning





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sterek Bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com): fears/phobias, Thunderstorm
> 
> Technically a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788124) though this is very much a stand alone story
> 
> As always comments, kudos, constructive critism, missed tags and/or title suggestions welcome

The most difficult thing is telling his dad, but other than that Stiles takes to being a werewolf like a fish to water. The years since he bit Erica, Boyd and Isaac has taught him both patience and to talk rather than bark, and by the first full moon Stiles is in perfect control of himself and his wolf. He does stay at Derek’s house though, the place comforting in a way his dad’s house isn’t currently and Stiles chalks it up to proximity to his alpha.

~x~

It’s been a long day of training with the pack, running through the preserve and alternately avoiding each other and Allison’s arrows or catching each other, and Stiles is exhausted. With a tired wave he leaves the pack to their movie and makes his way upstairs to the room next to Derek’s, the room he claimed long before getting into a fist fight with a wendigo and subsequently becoming a werewolf. He’s asleep almost before his head hits the pillow.

And awoken after what feels like seconds, his heart racing and his body shivering, his skin raised in goosebumps and the stale stench of fear permeating the air. He can’t hear anything out of the ordinary – there’s Derek’s steady heart beat and the slow breathing indicative of sleep, the pack must’ve gone home because he can’t hear them – and once he gets past the fear scent the room smells just like it always does.

There’s a loud noise, faint due to distance and without making a conscious decision Stiles is out of the bed and through Derek’s bedroom door before he even realizes it.   
If he hadn’t been so terrified he would’ve stopped himself before lifting the alpha’s covers and slide into his bed, pressing close to the man. There was a sleepy mumble before arms wrapped around him instantly calming him down to a point where at least he wasn’t shaking anymore; of course that was when another crash of thunder sounded right above their heads making Stiles twist and hide his head in the juncture between Derek’s neck an shoulder. Surprisingly the only reaction that caused was a press of lips against his temple and a sleep rough voice whispering _”I got you.”_

It’s the last time Stiles goes to sleep in a bed that doesn’t smell like him and Derek, though not the last time he wakes the alpha during a thunderstorm.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](https://theydraggedmein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
